


Sweet

by pixilicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixilicious/pseuds/pixilicious
Summary: Just some drabbles as I play through my umpteenth smuggler!





	1. Chapter 1

Sweet

Raii’sa walked along the beach and fingered the weapon at her hip. Flashy, Corso had called it… her. The Big Boom Run was dangerous, and this beach was littered with Separatists. No one had worried about her safety since Aegan died, certainly no one cared enough to give her a weapon. Her brother had always looked out for her, but even he had trusted her to handle her own equipment. She wasn’t sure if she should be flattered or insulted. The thought made her laugh. Corso didn’t know a thing about her, but he knew the Seps were dangerous and he wanted her to be safe. He’d want anyone to be safe.

She shook her head to clear it and continued to Trymbo’s fishing camp. She just wasn’t used to men that cared. They were all attracted to the danger of a woman smuggler, the reputation, or they were all business. Corso was just a farm boy, too sweet for his own good. He was certainly too sweet for the likes of her.


	2. Know better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some questions need asked. sometimes you should just know better

Raii'sa crossed her legs stretched across the couch, relaxing back into the pile of throw pillows. She watched Akaavi and Bowdaar spar on the other side of the room. The main area and the cargo hold were the only places on the ship big enough for these matches, and right now there was too much actual cargo in the cargo hold. She was just glad they listened to the _no weapons_ rule. Corso cleared his throat, drawing her attention away from the combatants, and pushed off the bulkhead he had been leaning against. 

“You got a minute, Captain? Got something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about” He looked at the others, “in private?” At her nod he made his way to their quarters with her close behind.

Raii'sa pressed the door controls as she entered, closing it behind them. “You know, if you want me alone, you just have to ask. No need to pretend it's a serious talk.” She smiled playfully and went to him, sliding her arms around his neck.

He gently grabbed her wrists and disengaged himself from her arms. “We really do need to talk…” He released her and stepped back. “I… it's just…” Aggravated, he rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. “With everything that’s happened lately…” He began pacing. “Hell, this is hard.” 

Her heart skipped several beats. He couldn't mean... _No_. “You're not… do you… really…” she couldn't seem to find the words. He didn't want to leave… did he? She had never seen him like this. She swallowed hard, “Do you want to leave, Corso?” 

He spun to face her, startled. “NO! I mean… that's not... no.” He bit back a curse and looked at the ceiling. “Agent Shan… you were…” a low, frustrated growl escaped him, and he met her worried gaze. “What is he to you? You've been flirting, off _talking_ alone, and I've seen the way he looks at you. Does he know you're married? And to invite him to join your crew? I don't mean to sound jealous but…”

Her heart thudded back to life, blood rushed to her head and she couldn't help but giggle. “I'm sorry, farm boy. I didn't mean to get you so riled up.” She stepped toward him, keeping her hands to herself this time. “He’s a spy. The flirting was just meant to size him up. I've met a few spies that could take flirts as well as they dish ‘em out. Those ones are dangerous. Theron?" she snorted, "I honestly don't know how he's in the SIS still with how flustered he gets. As for joining our crew…” her eyes lit up, “can you _imagine_ his list of contacts? There wouldn't be anything we couldn't do with those kinds of connections!” 

Understanding dawned and Corso relaxed, “You are incredible, darlin'.” With a chuckle he pulled her to him. “I'm sorry Raii, I shoulda known better.” He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“Yes, you should have.” A mock pout earned her another kiss on her pursed lips. She sighed happily against his lips, sliding her arms around him again. Tugging playfully at his dreads, “You really should make it up to me.” 

“Oh, is that so?” He cocked a brow at her. “Now how would I go about that?” 

Sighting dramatically, she glanced toward their bed. “I'm sure you can come up with _something_.” 

His hands slid down to cup her bottom, lifting her. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. Winking at her “I think I know what you want, darlin’.” He carried her toward the door. 

She squeaked in protest, realizing he wasn’t heading to their bed. “Corso!” She dropped her legs trying to get down. He was tall enough her feet dangled several inches above the floor. 

He laughed and spun, quickly covering the distance to their bed. He fell with her, careful not to land on top of her. “I love you, Raii.” He kissed the tip of her nose. 

She smacked the back of his head and he chuckled, rubbing the offended spot. “I love you, too, but you're an idiot sometimes.” 

He gave her a lopsided grin, “Yeah, but I’m _your_ idiot.” 


	3. Drifting

She had been drifting for almost an hour now. Raii’sa didn’t know what she had expected. Arriving at nothing but empty space, all she could do was cut the engines and let it drift. So, she stood on the bridge, staring out into cold, dark, empty nothingness. 

_Go to Port Nowhere and send me the signal. I’ll come running._ But Port Nowhere wasn’t here. She searched the holonet, disappointed but not surprised she couldn’t find word of it. Lana had said it’d been five years since Marr’s ship was destroyed. With the Eternal Fleet roaming about, it was no wonder they’d moved the port. 

Raii collapsed into the captain’s chair and tried to think. She had run off from Odessen without so much as a word to anyone as to where she was going. All she could think about was Corso waiting for her at Port Nowhere for all these years. 

Shaking her head to clear her mind, she started the ship’s engines and set a course back to Odessen. No point sitting here waiting for ghosts. 


	4. kiss me like you missed me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corso and Raii'sa's reunion

Skavak. That’s a name she never thought she would hear again. _‘You shouldn’t go alone’_ , Shy had warned, uncomfortable with her darting off to who knows what, _‘No telling who dredged that name up.’_ All the more reason to find out.

Raii’sa picked up the model ship she found at the first set of coordinates. It looked just like her freighter, someone had even taken the time to put details on it to make it match more than a standard replica. Another location was scrawled on it, the handwriting looked familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it…

Wracking her brain as she walked the promenade to the next spot gave her no real insight to who would be behind such a strange message. Her troubles with Skavak hadn’t exactly been a secret. Neither was what type of ship she flew.

A head in a jar… really? Sighing she examined it, snorting when she saw more coordinates written on the fake’s forehead. Someone knew a lot of details… and had a rather strange sense of humor to boot. Apparently next stop was Club Vertica. She supposed there were worse places to send her on a scavenger hunt.

***

_High Roller’s Lounge_. Swanky. At least her mystery contact had good taste. She drew her blaster, her gaze darting to every slight movement as she entered. It was too quiet in here, like someone bought the place out. Or, more likely, scared everyone off.

“Hey hey there, captain!”

Raii’sa spun, holstering her blaster the second the voice registered in her brain. _Corso_!

“Told you she’d fall for it. You owe me twenty credits.” Risha shoved Corso’s shoulder as they closed the distance.

Raii’sa felt light headed, her pulse thrummed in her ears, she knew she was grinning like a fool. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you two idiots!” It took everything she had not to throw herself at Corso.

 “The feeling’s mutual.” Corso gave her a lopsided grin, “Boy do we have a lot to talk about.”

“Although I loved the look on your face, the fake name wasn’t _just_ for our own amusement.” Risha motioned toward a nearby couch.

“This should be good.” Raii’sa tamped down her impatience and followed her friend. _Can’t we talk later?_

Corso suddenly looked sad, “We searched high and low for ya.” He glanced at her over his shoulder, “Spent every credit we had… and some we didn’t. Even used count Rineld’s contacts.” He leaned against the arm of the couch, watching her as she sat down.

“Then Count Rineld was murdered during peace talks...” Risha continued.

Raii’sa didn’t catch much of the story. Her ears were buzzing, heart pounding. She wanted to be alone with Corso. What had happened could wait.

“So she went into hiding, and I went with her.” Corso’s voice managed to draw her attention back. “We thought we were belly up.” He shrugged and nodded toward Risha, “Til Risha thought of using Skavak’s name to earn a few credits on the sly.”

“Not like he was still using it.” Risha mused.

Raii’sa hummed thoughtfully, “So Skavak was good for something after all.” She was impressed. “Nice going.”

Risha winked at her. “Even then, it wasn’t wat you would call an easy life… until recently at least.” She shifted, “Our luck changed when Vaylin’s fleet sacked Dubrillion. After that, there wasn’t much left to be king of anymore. He fled along with his nobles. Dubrillion’s gone,” she sighed and shrugged. “My reign as queen ended before it began.” She moved away from the couch. Corso pushed off and held his hand out to help Raii’sa stand to follow.

Risha gave them a melancholy smile, “Believe me, I’ve had enough planetary politics to last a lifetime.”

Corso scuffed his toe against the carpets. “Guess we need to find a new crew to join…”

Raii’sa was surprised at his timidity. “Don’t give me that nonsense.” She looked them both over closely for the first time, “The _only_ crew you two are joining, is _mine_.”

Risha smirked, “Well, we can’t argue with a request like that.”

“Feels like I’ve waited a life time to return to you, captain.” Corso gave her a look that made her heart skip several beats.

Risha made a gagging noise, “That’s my queue. I’ll get our things.” She turned and left the two of them alone. Raii’sa snickered and watched her go.

Corso stepped closer, stopping close enough she could feel the heat coming off of him. He looked down at her, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I spent _years_ thinkin’ about what I’d say when I finally saw your beautiful face again.” He reached out and touched her cheek.

Blushing slightly, she leaned into his touch. “Well, what’d you come up with?”

He chuckled, glancing at the floor, “I’m too happy to remember a word of it!” He cupped her cheek “Guess I’ll just settle for, I love you, Raii.” His hand dropped, and he took an awkward step back. Rubbing the back of his neck he looked everywhere but her, “I know we’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for.” He sighed, “and you’ve probably met a hundred charming, handsome men since I lost you.”

He finally looked at her and reached for her hands. “But I’ll do _whatever_ it takes to win your heart again. Just let me come back to ya.”

Raii’sa’s stomach was doing summersaults. Her poor, sweet, insecure farm boy. “Don’t be silly, Corso, you don’t have to win my heart. You’ve always had it.”

He gave her the biggest grin she’d ever seen before pulling her into a bear hug. “Do you know how long I’ve waited to hear you say that again?” He buried his face in her hair, kissing her temple, “Whatever comes, I’ll be by your side. I’m your man, Raii.”

She leaned back and cupped his face, “Kiss me like you missed me, farm boy.”

He threaded his fingers in her hair and tilted her head back, bringing his lips a breath away from hers. “Anything you want, darlin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the canon reunion and the line in Deadpool2 "Kiss me like you missed me, Red"


	5. realizations

Raii’sa watched the last of the gormak flee before turning to Corso with a grin. This should make Lokir happy. Her smiled died when she caught sight of Corso slumped on the ground, blood soaking into his jacket. “No!” She bolted to him. Falling to her knees next to him she pressed a hand to the wound in his shoulder. The metallic scent of blood mixed with scorched cloth assaulted her. She shook, tamping down panic, as she looked him over. “I’m so sorry, Corso.” She rummaged around in the pouch where she knew he carried his kolto.

“I’ll be alright, Captain.” His voice was strained as he tried to push himself up. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Corso, you idiot. Why didn’t you say you were hit?” she found what she was looking for, pulling some out before digging through her own bag to find something to pack it with.

“Didn’t want to interrupt. You had those gormak runnin’ scared.” He tried to laugh but it ended on a groan. “Maybe I’m hurt worse than I thought.”

She removed her hand, slathering a rag in kolto. He took it from her still shaking hands, slipping it under his jacket to press against the wound better. “We’ve gotta get you back to Voss-Ka. C’mon.” She slid an arm under his free one and helped him to his feet. He stumbled. She gripped him tighter, fear giving her strength.

“Let go, Raii. I’m too heavy, if I go down there’s no way you can keep me up, I’ll just take you down with me.”

He tried to pull away, which earned him a soft smack to his uninjured shoulder. “I’m not letting go. I won’t let you fall.”

He sighed as they began the long slow trek back to their speeder. _Stubborn little thing_.

*****************

Raii’sa absently swirled the amber liquid in her glass. The Voss-Ka cantina was quiet, but lost in her own thoughts, she didn’t notice. _We’ve been through a lot together, Raii… and if it wasn’t for you, I’d have walked away from some of it. I love you._ His words kept playing in her mind like it was yesterday. It had been nearly a month since he’d told her he loved her, and she had spent most of that time trying to convince him not to, that he deserved better. She couldn’t love him, at least, not like he deserved _. I’ll break your heart._ She was sure she would, whether she meant to or not.

Now here she was, sitting in the quietest cantina she’d ever been in, trying to convince _herself_ that she didn’t love _him_. The panic that had gripped her earlier when she had seen how much blood he’d lost had grown into anger at herself for letting him get hurt. It was her fault…

“He’s going to be ok.”

Raii’sa didn’t look up at Risha’s words. Company wasn’t on her list of needs right now. She lifted the glass to her lips, downing the whiskey in one swallow before plunking it down on the tray of a passing serving droid and signaling for another.

Risha settled into the chair across from her friend. “Corso needs to rest for a day or two, but he’ll be fine. He’s already arguing with the medical droids.” She took a glass from the droid’s tray when it returned, “You could have stayed with him. He was asking if you were alright.”

 “I know.” Raii’sa still avoided looking at Risha, instead plucking a pair of newly filled glasses off the droid’s tray as it came close. Before it could get out of reach she thought better of it and grabbed a third, downing it in a gulp and returning it to the tray in one motion. She should have stayed, but she couldn’t.

“How many of those have you had?”

“Three? Four?” Raii’sa thought for a moment, she honestly hadn’t been keeping count. “No… that made five... or maybe six?” Shaking her head, she picked up one of the glasses in front of her, “Not enough, yet.”

“Corso’s had worse. He doesn’t blame you, you know.”

“I know.” She set the now empty glass back down with a clink.

“He’ll be fine.” Risha took a drink, watching Raii’sa over the rim of her glass.

“I know.” She ran a finger around the rim of her last drink, listening to the hum.

“Then why are you acting like he’s already dead?” Risha frowned. This wasn’t like the captain. Well, having a few drinks was, but never when she was upset about something.

Raii’sa shrugged. How could she explain it? _I somehow fell for farm boy, all while I was trying to talk him out of loving me, and now I don’t know what to do about it?_

“You love him.” It wasn’t a question, just an observation. “He loves you, too.”

Sighing, Raii’sa nodded. “I know.”

Risha scoffed. “Usually that sort of revelation comes with smiles, hugs and giddy laughing, not moping into a few too many drinks.”

She gave Risha a weary glance, “He deserves better. He deserves someone that’s willing to settle down and raise a house full of kids. Someone to watch them run the rontos dizzy; grow old together and sit in a swing on the porch watching the sun set.”

Risha couldn’t help but laugh at the picture that painted, “Has he told you that’s what he wants?”

“Well… no, but he does talk about _back home on the farm_ and _settling down_ and…”

Risha cut her off, “Corso’s a big boy. I’m sure if all that nonsense was what he wanted, he’d tell you. Or, he could always just leave and go find it.”

Raii’sa moved to pick up her remaining drink, but Risha snatched it before she could get it to her mouth. “I think you’ve had enough, Captain.” She tossed the drink back and rose, “Maybe you should talk to Corso. I’m not saying you need to settle down, leave smuggling behind, and stagnate, or even give the two of you a chance, but talking might help clear your head.”

Risha left her sitting alone, the quiet of the bar finally registering. She didn’t feel like talking, she felt like forgetting, but Risha was right, she’d probably had more than enough to drink.


	6. getting it out

“You’re not seriously thinking… because he quoted poetry?”

The pain in Corso’s voice cut Raii’sa like a knife. Her plan started to crumble around her. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Prove to both Corso and herself that she wasn’t good enough for him, that she would just break his heart. Push him away now, controlled, intentional, limit the damage she would do to him later. She wasn’t prepared for the agony this would be, however.

“I could do that.” Heart breaking, ashamed, he looked at the ground near her feet, “I’d just have to… read… some…” With a slow sigh, he turned and walked away, head hanging.

She never imagined she would make Corso think he wasn’t good enough. She studied his retreating back a brief moment before turning her attention back to Lokir.

“Ah, of course. This is your husband. Who else would venture into such dangers?” Lokir nodded in understanding.

“I… Lokir, he’s right.” She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, everything was a mess, and it was her fault. “You… we _both_ have people to go home to. I’m sorry.”

“Love is the bolt fired in darkness, which knows not what it slays.” He took a half step towards her, then backed away. “I would lose my family to keep you. I pray that the mystics might heal my heart.”

Scratch seemed wary, “ _You’ve got a way with men, my friend. Remind me to keep this platonic_.”

Without a word, she dipped her head in goodbye to both men, before turning to follow Corso. He had stopped just past a bend in the cave wall. He stood staring blankly ahead. “C’mon, Corso.” He followed in silence. Guilt ate at her. How had her life turned upside down like this? One too sweet farm boy falls in love with her and suddenly she can’t think straight. “We need to talk when we get back to the ship.”

“Anything you want, Captain.”

****************

Switching off the holoterminal, Raii’sa turned and tossed her data pad to Risha. “Plot a course for the closest coordinates on my pad. We’ve got a couple of ‘ _sorry we messed up_ ’ errands to run for the Voss.”

Risha caught the pad and glanced at the info. “Doesn’t Corso usually do this kind of stuff? And shouldn’t we head to Tatooine first?”

“I need to talk to Corso.” She shrugged, heading toward her quarters. “and if Rogun’s not there when we show up, we’ll just track him down somewhere else. C’mon, Corso”

“Whatever you say, Captain.” Risha bit back a smile as she watched the pair disappear around the corner _. It’s about time_.

Raii’sa waited for Corso to enter the room first before stepping inside and pressing the controls, locking the door behind them. “Only place on the ship we won’t be interrupted. Got a lot we need to talk about, apparently.”

Corso stood rigid in the center of the room. He’d been in here a few times for more… enjoyable activities. Now, he was silent, staring awkwardly at the space just above her head. “I know what you’re gonna say, and I’m sorry, Captain. I…” He paused, distracted as she moved within arm’s reach. He fought the urge to reach out to her, she looked so confused, sad almost, not angry, like he had expected. “I had no right to interfere with you and that Voss. I promised you I wouldn’t do something like that. I’m not the only man in your world, and I know I’m not gonna be. I’m sorry.” He shifted uncomfortably, looking down at her, “Maybe I should stay onboard the ship. Keep an eye on things. You can take Bowdaar with you for backup.” He brought a hand up between them, motioning as if he were using a tool on something, “I’d probably be more help to Risha doing repairs than the big guy is anyway. I…”

Raii’sa closed the distance between them suddenly, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck, puling him down for a quick, hard kiss. She slid her hand down to rest on his shoulder, where she knew his wound was still healing beneath the layers of cloth. She let him straighten, smiling up at him sadly.

“What? What was that for?” He shook his head as if trying to shake his thoughts back into place.

“To shut you up.” She gently pushed him backward toward the edge of the bed. “Sit down. I need to tell you some things. You are just gonna sit and listen, ok?”

He felt the bed bump against the back of his knees and sank down onto it. Now he had no idea what was going on. His gaze followed her as she began pacing.

Fingers anxiously smoothed over her curls, then back up to her hair clasp as she paced to the far side of the room. She pulled the clip out as she spun, marching back past a bewildered Corso. Curls tumbled down around her face and shoulders in disarray. _I’ve started this, but now what do I say?_ She raked both hands through her hair, dislodging her carefully formed curls to spring wildly around her.

Corso watched her nervous energy as she paced back and forth several more times. Concern began to drown out confusion. “Captain…? You alright?”

She stopped mid stride, as if his words had made her remember where she was. She had her back to him, taking a deep breath she blurted out, “I love you, Corso.” There. She’d said it, _now what the hell do I do about it_.

His heart seemed to forget how to beat. “What?” He started to rise.

Spinning she pointed at him. “Sit. I’m not done.” He dropped back to the bed as she stalked back to stand in front of him, her back stiff. “I love you, but you deserve better than me.” She indicated his shoulder, a pained look crossing her features. “I panicked when I saw you bleeding. I know you’ve been hurt before, I know you’ve had worse. Hell, I know you’ve been injured worse since I’ve known you.”

She blew out a frustrated breath and resumed her pacing. “You deserve better, Corso. I couldn’t even stay and make sure you were alright. I mean, I knew you were, but I should have stayed with you. Kept you company, but I panicked. I left you with the medic and went and got good and drunk.”

“Raii, it’s alright I…”

“No! It’s not alright!” She spun, casting a frustrated glance his way, “I don’t know how to do this, Corso. I don’t do relationships. I’m twenty-eight and I’ve never…” Taking a steadying breath, she stood still a moment, trying to rein in her thoughts. “You deserve someone that can be everything you want. Someone that wants a dozen kids and a little farm to raise rontos or whatever.” It seemed she couldn’t stay in one place as she began wandering about the room again. “Someone to settle down with and live a quiet life and…”

Corso couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “Who told you I want all that?”

Pausing in front of him, she gave him a puzzled look. “You did. All the _back home on the farm_ and _settle down someday_ talk.”

He stood, chuckling. Gripping her shoulders, he shook his head. “Maybe someday. Not now, though.”

“But… I thought…”

He could see her mind working, trying desperately to shove puzzle pieces where they didn’t fit. “Raii, darlin’, _someday_ I wouldn’t mind setting up on solid ground on some quiet planet, but not until I’m old and gray and have more money than we could spend in a dozen lifetimes.” He brushed a tangled curl out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. “This job, this life, _you_ … I wouldn’t trade any of it for the galaxy. This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He let his hands drop to his sides and just looked at her for a moment. “Even if we are never more than business partners.”

“Corso, I… I don’t want to hurt you…” She wasn’t used to feeling so lost and uncertain. Nothing in her life had ever felt like this.

“I’m not asking you to do anything, Raii. Whatever you want, whenever you’re ready. I’m not going anywhere.” Moving toward the door, he placed a soft kiss to her forehead as he passed.

_Dammit, why does he have to be so damn sweet all the time?_ “Dammit, Corso, wait.”

He stopped, turning to look down at her.

“How do we do this?” She motioned back and forth between them.

Giving her a lopsided grin, he wrapped and arm around her shoulders. Conspiratorially he bent his head to hers, “Well see, darling, it ain’t that hard. We do what we’ve been doing, jobs and such, spend some downtime together. Add some flowers and gifts, from me mostly, and sneak some kisses here and there. Maybe a vacation when things quiet down some. I hear the casinos on Nar Shaddaa are wild this time of year.” He thought for a moment, “We’ve already got the… uh… _fun_ part down. You get to call me your man or boyfriend or whatever you like,” his smile softened, “I get to call you my girl.”

She stifled a laugh. “You make it sound like there’s nothing to it. Just changing what we call ourselves.”

He shrugged and let her go, stepping back. “Pretty much is. Just… well… no suave guys or flirty girls for either of us.”

She placed her hands on his chest, sliding them slowly up to his shoulders before draping her arms around his neck. Her confidence was returning, _maybe this won’t be that hard_. “Well, we could give it a try? I do like the _fun_ part, and getting presents does sound nice…”

His pulse was thrumming in his ears as she brushed against him. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her tightly to him. “You sure about this, Raii? I don’t want…”

She leaned back to look up at him, her hair tickling against his arm where he supported her. She tugged playfully at his dreads, “Shut up and kiss me, Corso.”

He chuckled, tilting his head down to her, “Yes ma’am.”


End file.
